


Two Herb Gathering Friends

by Doodlingloser



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlingloser/pseuds/Doodlingloser
Summary: Leafpool and Sorreltail used to be inseparable when they were younger. Now, the two are too busy to spend time with each other. After Sorreltail goes on a walk with Leafpool, the two confess their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Leafpool/Sorreltail (Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Two Herb Gathering Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This story occurs during POT. Sorreltail currently has her mate that she loves dearly, Brackenfur, but she also has feelings for Leafpool.

Sorreltail opened her eyes to weak rays of light making their way into the warriors den. Her mate, Brakenfur, was still sound asleep, marked by his chest slowly rising and falling. After a quick lick and long stretch, she left the den to find Brambleclaw assigning patrols to the newly awakened cats. 

“Are there any more patrols to join?” Sorreltail asked as the cats left to their patrols.

Brambleclaw shook his head. “I’m sorry Sorreltail, but that’s all of them right now. I can remember to assign you to a later patrol, if you like?”

Sorreltail nodded. “Alright. Now I just need to find something to do for the rest of the day.”

Brambleclaw thought carefully. “Why don’t you see if Leafpool needs help gathering herbs? Jaypaw has been rather sick lately, and I’m sure she needs a lot of help.”

Sorreltail quickly ran to Leafpool’s den. She peered through. Her den was nice and neat like how her friend always liked it. 

“Leafpool!” She called. “Do you need help gathering herbs?”

She saw a sick Jaypaw curled up in his nest. He looked as if he heard her call; his ears lowered, annoyed, and he curled into a tighter ball.

“Yes, I would love help,” Leafpool called, walking to the front of the den. “Let’s go now.”

The two cats walked through the forest. The ground was slick and wet with greenleaf rain, and there were many things growing. Sorreltail gave a purr of amusement.

“I’ve always loved to go out collecting herbs with you, Leafpool. I like the way everything smells in greenleaf.”

Leafpool nodded, looking thoughtful. “I agree. Everything smells really fresh. I go out quite often, but it’s been a while since I’ve gone with you.”

Sorreltail pressed closer to her friend as they continued walking through the woods. “Yes, it has been a long time since we gathered herbs. I don’t think we have since we lived in the forest? You were an apprentice and I was a new warrior!”

Leafpool slowed her pace. “Yes. I’m sorry about that. I just stay so busy.”

Sorreltail felt sorry for her friend. She began to lick her shoulder gently. “Yeah. You always stay so busy and I worry for you sometimes.”

Leafpool looked even more crestfallen as she looked down at her white paws. “We used to be so close when we were younger.” She chuckled. “Firestar commented to me once that we were inseparable.”

Sorreltail expected to feel happy at this comment, but instead of happiness, she felt a dark and hollow loneliness and longing pull at her heart.

Images came to her- images of her and Leafpool laughing as they gathered herbs, images of her and leafpool crossing stepping stones, images of her and leafpool sharing prey. 

A lot had happened since the Great Journey. Cinderpelt had died, leaving Leafpool as Thunderclan’s only medicine cat for some time. Now, Leafpool has an apprentice, Jaypaw, to teach. 

Sorreltail realized that she had changed a lot too. She was a senior warrior now who had a mate. She shifted her paws, almost feeling guilty for her love for Brackenfur. 

“I’m sorry that we don’t spend time like how we used to, Leafpool,” Sorreltail said quietly, brushing up against Leadpool’s pelt. “Not only have you been busy, but I’ve been busy with warrior duties. And I spend a lot of my time with Brackenfur now. I’m so sorry.”

She heard Leafpool’s heart beat in her chest. Leafpool was silent for a moment, then her gaze turned sympathetic. “Sorreltail, I too know what it’s like to love two cats at once.” She sighed, then she perked up.

“I have an idea! Why don’t we agree to gather herbs together every half moon? That way, we spend some time together.”

Sorreltail purred. “Sure! That sounds like a great idea!”

Leafpool nodded. “But first, let’s take a trip to the SkyOak. We can rest in the shade for a bit there.”

The two friends walked side by side, their tails intertwined. The two cats looked inseparable again.

“I’m glad you feel the same way I do, Leafpool. I was embarrassed at first to tell you how I feel.”

“Nonsense,” Leafpool purred. I care about you deeply too. Now, I’ll race you to the SkyOak.”

The two cats raced to the SkyOak, both of them feeling as if they were soaring in the sky.


End file.
